


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by WolfStar_85



Category: NCIS
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Ari knows NCIS is close to capturing him, so as a last ditch effort he kidnaps the Forensics Scientist Abby Scuito. What transpires could very well lead to more than just imprisonment for him, it could lead to his death.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 23





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own. Wish I did. Am making nothing off this story it is for entertainment purposes only.

“You will never get away with this!” Abby said as she struggled against her bindings. She was tied to a chair with chains and rope. Before her was the Israeli Mossad worker Ari Haswari. Ziva's half brother. “Gibbs will come. And he will save me!”

Ari merely laughed as he brushed Abby's black hair out of her face. He gripped her jaw tightly in one hand and spoke. “And I will be here, ready and waiting.” He let her jaw go and put the gun he held in his other hand to her temple. He cocked it. The metal click making Abby cringe back some. 

“You won't stand a chance!” Abby spat at him. “If you hurt me, he will kill you.” 

“He will try.” Ari said before slapping Abby across the face. Then his fingers traced her jaw line, down to her neck to hook into the silver ring of her spiked dog collar. He used it to pull her head toward him and he pressed his lips to hers.

Abby jerked her head away. “No way!” She said. “Get away from me and leave me alone!”

“Awe, don't be like that honey.” Ari said chuckling as he ran one of his hands up her leg, stopping at her knee. With his free hand he suddenly produced a sharp knife from his pants pocket and started to make cuts in the fabric of her pants before easily tearing them off.

Abby gasped and tried in vain to close her legs. The legs of the chair prevented it. “Don't!” She said and shifted in the chair but a few more cuts with the knife later and he'd cut her panties off as well, leaving her exposed to him. She whimpered. "No… please don't."

Ari chuckled and knelt, gun pressed to her abdomen as he leaned in, sniffed at her sex then ran his tongue along her snatch.

Abby gasped and tried to struggle away. Thrashing in the seat against the restraints. "No! Get away from…" She paused mid sentence as Ari slipped a finger inside her pussy lips searching and soon he found what he was looking for. The small bud of nerve filled flesh that was her clitoris. She couldn't suppress the shudder as he circled it with his finger. It was one of the most sensitive places in the female body after all. 

Ari chuckled as Abby continued to shudder under his touch. She was already getting wet, a sure sign that she was, however unwillingly, enjoying the touch. "Tell me, Miss Scuito," he said with a smirk on his knowing face. "Have you ever been fucked?" 

Abby wasn't about to answer. She and Tim had fumbled around a bit occasionally but if truth were told, she only really desired one man, and his name would never pass her lips in that fashion. 

Ari pinched Abby's clit between two fingers, causing the pretty gothic scientist to moan involuntarily. "Answer my question!" He ordered. "Has a man's dick ever pierced your sweet pussy?" 

"No." Abby answered truthfully. Not that she hadn't tried with Tim but a call had come in and they hadn't been able to get that far. 

"Good." Ari said nodding. "Very good!" He moved his hand from between her legs then used both hands to hold onto her thighs, his fingers easily spreading her pussy lips open, revealing her deep inner sex. He licked her.

Abby tried not to let him see what this was doing. She hated it, didn't want it yet part of her was responding to it.

Ari licked again, and again. His tongue slipping in deeper into her sex, eating her out. He groaned in pleasure as she began to get even wetter. Her body responded perfectly to his actions. 

Try as she might to resist this, Abby was soon unable to deny the soft moans that slipped out of her mouth as Ari's tongue continued to violate her and before she could stop it, her body was pressing against his tongue, her pussy dripping wet and aching for more. 

"See?" Ari teased her as he rubbed and pinched her clit. "I knew you'd like this. I think you're ready for me now."

Abby's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No! No! No!" She said and tried breaking free again. 

"You don't have a choice!" Ari said. "Unless… you can get something for me… I might reconsider."

Abby whimpered but spoke softly. "What?"

"Ziva David and Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Ziva because she needs to return home where she belongs… and Gibbs well…" he stopped and chuckled. "I have a bullet with his name on it… or… you can willingly let me fuck you and plant a baby inside this gorgeous, sexy belly and I may consider letting Gibbs go free."

Abby was silent for a time. She looked down, she knew what she had to do. Slowly, she nodded. "Swear you won't hurt him and… I'll do it." She said.

"You have my word." Ari said with a nod. "If I untie you, will you behave?"

Abby nodded without a word. She was defeated. She loved Gibbs with everything in her. She would die for him if she had to. And yes, she would allow a man to have sex with her if it kept Gibbs safe. 

Ari nodded and began to undo her legs and arms. "Lay down."

Abby did as she was told and laid down for Ari, she spread her legs to allow him full access. The worst part was, she was at her most fertile time so she knew his request wasn't just words… he was very likely going to get her pregnant. 

Ari moved over Abby and kissed her lightly as he undid his pants and pushed them down his legs and kicked them off before moving between hers. "Get ready sweetheart. We're about to have some fun!"

Ari lined up with Abby's pussy lips and started to press himself into her. With one hard thrust he broke through her virgin wall and sunk deep into her pussy.

Abby whined and whimpered, tears springing to her eyes as Ari took her virginity. It hurt! God it hurt so much!

Ari wasted little time as he began thrusting himself in and out of her. Moaning softly. 

To Abby's horror, his movements were massaging the pain away and replacing it with small amounts of pleasure. Something she definitely didn't want. She didn't want to like it, she didn't want it to feel good. She wanted it to hurt, at least if it hurt she wouldn't feel as if she was betraying not only herself, but her boss as well.

The more Ari thrust into her, the better it felt. She bit her lip, trying not to show that it was getting to her though Ari could still hear the tiny whimpers she let out. 

"Feels good doesn't it honey?" Ari asked as he rolled his hips. Pulling out and pushing back in deep. After a time, he sped up. Going faster and deeper still. 

Abby groaned, her own hips starting to betray her and move with Ari's thrusts. She didn't want to like this, didn't want to enjoy it… But she couldn't deny, she was starting to. 

Ari's cock throbbed inside Abby's wetness on each thrust. He set up a bit to drive himself even deeper into her. And he felt his cock head hit her cervix he smirked. "Mmm. Yes. Let me in sweetheart!" He said as he thrust himself against her womb's entrance. 

Abby let out a soft moan. It was feeling too good to deny any longer and her body fully betrayed her, her legs wrapping around his waist to hold him against her as she gyrated her hips for him. 

She felt her body begin to throb around him, her vaginal walls working to milk him of his fertile sperm. 

Ari moaned as his thrusts became quicker, deeper even a bit harder. He set up some more, moving her legs softly that they rested on his shoulders, allowing him to get in just as deep as possible, his cock head constantly kissing against her cervix. 

He grunted some feeling his orgasm building. "You're going to look so good with your belly all swollen with my child miss Schuito!" He told her as his thrusts became deep hard bucks. "I'm going to fill your womb full of my sperm!" 

Abby couldn't stop herself now. She too was too far into her pleasure and it only grew as he fucked so deeply inside her. His cock throbbing hard. She moaned softly, getting just a bit louder as she neared her own orgasm. 

"Mmm." Ari moaned he was close now. "Almost there sweetheart. Imagine a baby growing inside you from your very first fuck! And from the man your boss needs to put away… I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Abby whined and moaned. It felt way too good. The way he rubbed inside her, her pussy walls milking his cock of it's potent sperm urging it into her fertile and ready womb. "Yes…" She whispered. "Yes… Yes… Oh…" 

Ari laughed at her then without warning, he thrust in deep, holding there as his cock exploded deep inside her and against her cervix. 

As she orgasmed as well, her cervix contracted some allowing the sperm into her womb, the millions of tiny sperm attacking her egg immediately. 

Just as he started moving his hips again, the door was kicked open a gunshot rang out and Ari fell limp.

Gibbs stepped over and knelt to Abby, talking off his jacket to wrap around her to cover her. "I'm here Abs." 

Abby was shaking and she pressed herself against Gibbs, seeking comfort. She whimpered softly as he simply held her to him. "I...tried to...to stop him." She said.

"Shh." Gibbs said, kissing her forehead. "It's over. It's all over. You're safe honey."

Gibbs helped Abby out and away from the building she'd been held in. He helped her out to the car and drove away.

As they left the area, Abby curled up beside Gibbs, silently crying herself. She knew her life was about to change drastically. 

It had been three weeks since the kidnapping and Abby was shaking as she stood in the bathroom. She'd been unable to force herself to take any morning after pills so she was nervous, even though Gibbs had promised her no matter the results, he was there for her and would help her if she needed him. 

Taking a deep breath, she opened the box in her hand and read the instructions, doing just as they instructed her to do. She bit her lip waiting… Watching as the thin blue line appeared on the small test in her hand… Then her eyes closed and she stood, wiped herself off and pulled her underwear and pants up. She stepped out to the main station where Gibbs stood, outside the restroom doors, she handed him the test then fell into his arms sobbing. 

Gibbs put one arm around her as he lifted the test up. A thin blue line… And a small blue cross. He sighed and hugged her, kissing her forehead. "It's okay Abs." He said gently. "It's okay honey. I'm here. I'll help you! You're not going to do this alone!"

Abby sniffed and looked at him. "I love you… And I told you… I would do anything to protect you!"

Gibbs nodded knowingly. "And now, it's time for me to return that favor. Okay? I love you too Abby!" He smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Come on. Let's go to my place okay? You need some time to rest and then we can come back tomorrow and get started." 

Abby nodded and together they left the station arm in arm. A new relationship had been forged, and for Abby and Gibbs both… A new family was being started.


End file.
